<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love, Power, Game by 6382903</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734271">Love, Power, Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/6382903/pseuds/6382903'>6382903</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Comedy RPF, Monty Python RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>한국어</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/6382903/pseuds/6382903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Graham Chapman/John Cleese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love, Power, Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>존은 가끔 그레이엄에게 못되게 굴었다. 그는 자신이 그럴 자격이 있다고 생각했고, 이 정도 쯤이야 평소 그레이에게 해주는 것에 비하면 티도 안 날 것이라고 믿었다. 사실 뭐 그다지 못된 짓도 아니었다. 무너진 제 자존심을 위해서라면 이 정도 양분은 필요했다. 그레이가 제게 그렇게까지 중요한 사람은 아니라는 걸, 거짓말이긴 하지만, 그레이엄이 알아줬으면 했다. 그래야 그레이가 자신을 좀 돌아볼 것 아닌가. 이게 바로 그 중요한 밀고 당기기의 핵심이기도 하고. 말했다시피 정말 나쁜 짓도 아니었다, 정말로.</p><p>그냥 이런 식이다. 잘 대화하고, 둘 다 웃고 있는 좋은 분위기 속에서 그레이엄에게 네가 싫다고 말 하는 거. 장난처럼. 진짜 싫어하냐는 건 좀 복잡한 질문이다. 좋아해서 싫어했다. 너는 내 맘 조또 모르고 너무하니까 눈물 나오고 좀 미운 거, 딱 그 정도만 싫었다. 어쨌거나 포인트는 모두 장난으로 보이게 하는 것이다. 룰 넘버 원. 일 그램의 진심도 내비치지 않을 것. 아까 말한 그런 자존심을 떠나서 그레이엄은 진심이 보이면 쉽게 부담스러워했다. 지켜본 바에 의하면 늘 그랬다. 성급한 고백 같은 걸로 멀어지기 싫었다.</p><p>그밖에도 뭐 그레이엄이 자길 필요로 할 때 일부러 바쁜 척 티를 한껏 내고, 둘 간의 대화 중에 다른 친구의 이름을 들먹이고, 그를 베스트 프렌드라고 일부러 칭하고, 고백 받았다며 상담을 요청한 뒤에 그레이엄이 뭐라고 충고하든 간에 사실 나 걔 그렇게 좋은 건 아닌데 심심하고 외롭기도 하고... 하면서 받아주겠다고 하고, 뭐 그런 사소한 일을 가끔 했다. 둘 다 장난으로 넘길 법한 일들. 안다. 그레이엄에게 타격은 없을 거다. 확대해석과 과민반응에 따른 찌질할 만큼 소소한 반항이었다.</p><p>존으로 말할 것 같으면 이렇게라도 위안을 해야 했다. 감히 제 모든 기준의 기준의 기준의 기준인 그 그레이엄 채프먼에게 직접 나 사실 너 안 필요하다고 말을 함으로써 그레이엄에게 매달리지 않을 수 있어, 존. 너두 할 수 있어. 이런 자기 암시를 하는 거다. 일부러 그레이엄의 연락을 무시한 날엔 금방 후회하긴 했지만, 존은 비참해지기 싫었다. 그레이엄을 마주하는 건 언제나 좋았지만 그만큼 힘들었다. 자기가 좋아하는 것처럼 자신을 좋아하는 게 아니라는 걸 알고 있으니까.</p><p>결론적으로 말하자면 존은 틀렸다. 모든 타격이 KO감은 아니었어도 몇 개는 유효타 판정을 받아냈다. 어떤 건 그레이엄의 약점을 제대로 찔렀다. 존은 의도하지도 않았을뿐더러 아직도 모르지만. 알았다면 존은 미안해하기보단 은근한 짜릿함을 느꼈을 테다. 그레이엄에게 그 정도의 영향을 끼칠 수 있었다니, 하면서. 이건 존을 탓할 수는 없는 노릇이다. 사랑의 유형은 다양하다. 그러니 뒤틀린 사랑도 사랑이었다. 러브라이브가 인생인 것처럼.</p><p>따지고 보면 그레이엄이 더 못되게 굴었으니 존이 하는 짓들은 애교 수준이었다. 매번 제 말은 듣는 건지 마는 건지 싶고 만나면 맨날 말하는 쪽은 자신이고. 할 말이 없는 건지 말을 하기 싫은 건지 모르겠어도 그래 뭐, 더 좋아하는 놈이 지는 거다. 보고 싶으니까. 재미없는 농담 따먹기라도 하다 보면 네가 한 번쯤은 웃어주니까. 근데 그레이엄, 나도 사람이잖아. 가끔은 지친다고. 그러니까 이 정도는 봐줘. 너 어차피 나 신경 안 쓰잖아.</p><p>그러다가 그레이엄이 존의 가방을 잃어버리는 일이 생겼다. 중간고사 대체 리포트와 여러 과목의 필기 노트가 있는 가방이었다. 아예 그레이엄은 그날 밤에 사라졌다가 다음날 오후에 나타났다. 자초지종이 있었지만 중요한 건 그게 아니라 존이 그 자리에서 용서했다는 사실이다. 당황해서 아무 말도 못 하는 (그리고 필름이 끊겨 아무것도 기억하지 못하는) 그레이엄을 달랜 건 오히려 존이었고. </p><p>물론 존이라고 해서 화가 나지 않은 건 아니었으니 처음 몇 마디는 차갑게 나갔다. 그랬더니 오히려 그레이엄이 더 아무런 말도 못 하는 것 아닌가. 화를 꾹꾹 누르며 존은 그레이엄을 다독였다. 물론 뒤에서 짜증은 좀 냈다. 친구들에게 그레이엄의 욕도 했다. 근데 친구들이 그레이엄을 욕하자 존은 슬그머니 입을 다물었다. 친구들에게 걔가 그럴 수도 있다고 쉴드치면 여기서 이상한 놈 되는 건 순식간이니까.</p><p>이렇듯 존이 그레이엄을 용서하지 않을 방법은 없었으므로 이 사건은 생각보다 빠르게 일단락됐다. 며칠 뒤 친구들을 만나 근황을 이야기하면서 그레이엄의 이름을 꺼내자 걔랑 아직도 연락하냐고 빈축을 사긴 했지만, 그래도 존에게 달라진 점은 없었다. 친구들에게 그레이의 이야기를 하지 않게 된 것 빼고는. 지나간 일에 집착해봤자 얻을 게 없다는 것이 존의 평소 지론이었다. 실수였지 않은가. 비록 이것 전에도 그레이엄이 몇 번 실수를 한 전적이 있긴 하지만, 사람은 실수를 하니까. 절대 이 마음 때문에 그런 건 아니다. 그런 식으로 좋아하는 걸 떠나서 그레이엄은 좋은 친구였다……. 아마도. 그레이가 도일만 쫓아내면.</p><p> </p><p>- 도일 그 새끼는 얼굴 생김새부터 마음에 안 들어.</p><p>- 그으래.</p><p>- 하는 짓도 그렇고.</p><p>- 나한텐 잘하는데.</p><p>- 알아. 너만 보면 갑자기 꼬리가 생겨서 막 흔들던데. 별 같잖은 핑계 만들어서 너 찾아다니고. 잠깐만, 그레이. … 좋아하는 거 아냐?</p><p> </p><p>말을 마친 존은 폭소를 터트렸다. 비웃음을 한 방울 떨어트린 확신이 가득했다. 그레이, 걔 너 진짜 좋아해. 그레이엄은 한박자 느리게 웃음을 터트렸다. 말은 없었다. 존은 피어오르는 의심을 억누르면서 부러 입을 계속 놀렸다. 정말로 도일이 거슬렸다. 이렇게까지 증오하는 건 아니었지만, 보통 자기가 화를 내면 그레이엄은 웃겨 죽으려 하니까. 그러나 오늘 그레이엄은 내내 대화에 집중하지 못했다. 뭔가 있었다. 스스로 말하기 전까지 압박해선 안 된다. 조급해하지 말자.</p><p> </p><p>- 근데 있잖아. 사실…</p><p> </p><p>아, 이 말을 듣기 위해서 오늘 얼마나 그레이엄을 떠봤는지. 분명 무슨 일이 있다. 설마 네가 걜 좋아하는 건 아닐 테고. 빨리 말해, 그레이. 너 이런 얘기 나한테만 하잖아.</p><p> </p><p>- 걔 나한테 고백했어.</p><p>- 뭐?</p><p> </p><p>이건 예상하지 못했다. 도일은 기껏해야 주위만 맴돌다 사라질 줄로만 알았다. 존은 정신을 붙잡고 마지막 희망에 모든 기대를 배팅했다. 지금까지 늘 그랬듯 그레이엄이 좋아할 리 없다는 쪽이었다.</p><p> </p><p>- 어젯밤에 할 말 있대서 만났는데 고백하더라고.</p><p>- 어제 약속 있다는 게 걔였어?</p><p>- 응.</p><p>- 나 혼자 엄청 심심하게 내버려 두고 넌 걔랑 알콩달콩한 시간을 보냈다 이거지. 핑크빛 하트 뿅뿅 발사하면서.</p><p> </p><p>장난기를 섞은 말은 언제나 성공한다. 그레이엄이 웃다가 조용해졌다. 안 좋은 직감이 존의 뇌리를 스쳤다. 커진 목소리에선 경악이 숨겨지지 않았다.</p><p> </p><p>- 설마. 너 걔 좋아해?</p><p>- 그냥, 뭐.</p><p>- 그냥 뭐 뭐?</p><p>- 그냥… 귀엽잖아.</p><p>- 귀엽다고? 받을 거 아니지?</p><p>- 왜 이렇게 확신을 하지?</p><p> </p><p>웃음기가 섞인 말 돌리기. 이건 안 좋은 신호였다. 존은 웃음 카드를 발동하고 가벼운 어조로 대화를 이어갔다. 이건 좀 파고들 필요가 있다.</p><p> </p><p>- 네 스타일 아니잖아.</p><p>- 네 스타일이 아니지. 난 뭐.</p><p> </p><p>존나 뭐가 뭔데? 나 너 사랑하지만 이럴 때마다 너 진짜 좆같아.</p><p> </p><p>- 그래서, 좋다고?</p><p>- 그냥 귀엽다는 거지. 말을 꼭 그렇게 해야돼?</p><p>- 세상은 흑과 백이야 그레이엄. 공산주의자거나, 아니거나. 전부 아니면 아무것도 아닌 거라고. 어쨌든 곧 네 새로운 남자친구 볼 수 있겠네.</p><p> </p><p>이 말은 장난기를 가득 담아 명백한 농담처럼 하는 게 핵심이다. 숙련된 그레이엄 마스터 존 클리즈는 이런 당황스러운 순간에마저도 대처할 수 있어야 했다. 그럼 씨발 지금까지 왜 욕하게 놔둔 거야? 어쨌든 농담 다음으로 이어질 조합 패턴은 화제 돌리기다. 더 이야기해봤자 오늘 존이 할 수 있는 말이 없었다. 애초에 친구 앞에서 걔가 좋아하는 앨 내내 욕했으니 말이다. 맞다. 그레이, 내가 저번에 말한 거 기억나? 팀이랑 내가 싸울 뻔했던 그거…….</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>